핑키 센스/갤러리
핑키 센스 Spike helping Twilight practice a spell S1E15.png Spike distracted by Pinkie S1E15.png Spike loses focus S01E15.png Spike gets hit by rock instead of hat S01E15.png Spike dazed after being hit by the rock S1E15.png Twilight tells Spike he has to focus S1E15.png Spike looks over at Pinkie S1E15.png Pinkie Pie underneath tree S1E15.png Pinkie Pie under a tree S1E15.png Pinkie Pie hiding under a platform S1E15.png Pinkie Pie hiding under a boulder S1E15.png Twilight 'Pinkie is not weird' S1E15.png Pinkie Pie cute expression S01E15.png Pinkie Pie holding her twitchy tail S1E15.png Pinkie Pie wearing her parasol headgear S1E15.png Pinkie Pie suspects something S1E15.png Approaching Pinkie S1E15.png Pinkie Pie twitches S1E15.png Twilight and Spike observe Pinkie S1E15.png Frog on Twilight's face S1E15.png Fluttershy with frogs S1E15.png Fluttershy carrying frogs S1E15.png Pinkie Pie walks away S1E15.png Pinkie Pie shaking her legs S1E15.png Pinkie Pie's tail starts twitching S1E15.png Pinkie Pie and Spike looking above them S1E15.png Twilight falls into a ditch S1E15.png Pinkie Pie trotting away from the ditch S1E15.png Twilight in a ditch S1E15.png Twilight Angry S1E15.png Applejack asks why Twilight is in a ditch S1E15.png Twilight "two coincidences in a row" S1E15.png Applejack gasping S1E15.png Twilight talks to Applejack about Pinkie S1E15.png Applejack scared S01E15.png Applejack hiding under a vegetable stand S1E15.png Applejack covered S01E15.png Applejack hiding S1E15.png Applejack talks to Twilight about Pinkie's sense S1E15.png Applejack talks to Twilight S1E15.png Applejack looking behind while talking S01E15.png Pinkie Pie floppy ear S1E15.png Spike gets nervous when Pinkie's ears go floppy S1E15.png Twilight splashed by Mr. Greenhooves S01E15.png Twilight splashed with mud S1E15.png Twilight covered in mud S1E15.png Pinkie Pie's back is tingling S1E15.png Pinkie Pie explaining the sign of a lucky day S1E15.png Pinkie Pie pulls Gummy out of the tub S1E15.png Twilight freaking out S1E15.png Pinkie Pie places Gummy on the floor S1E15.png Pinkie Pie introduces Gummy S1E15.png Gummy has no teeth S1E15.png Gummy biting Pinkie's tail S1E15.png 트와일라잇의 관찰 시작 Library door slams shut S1E15.png Pinkie Pie being examined S1E15.png Twilight tries to measure Pinkie's predictions S1E15.png The lab door slams shut S1E15.png Twilight tells off Spike for sneaking up on her S1E15.png Twilight spies on Pinkie Pie S1E15.png Twilight Observes Pinkie S1E15.png Pinkie Pie rolling around in the school playground S1E15.png Twilight 'Aha!' S1E15.png Bees attack Twilight S1E15.png Twilight with bandages on her bee stings S1E15.png Twilight falls into the apple cellar S1E15.png Twilight in a wheelchair after her fall S1E15.png Confused Pinkie S1E15.png Spike - Ahhhhh S01E15.png A potted plant falls on Twilight S1E15.png An anvil falls on Twilight S1E15.png Hay bales fall on Twilight S1E15.png A piano falls on Twilight S1E15.png The Pegasi movers' truck S1E15.png For Shame Derpy S1E15.png Pinkie Pie greeting Applejack S1E15.png Applejack carrying a basket of apples S1E15.png Applejack is taking apples to her new apple cellar S1E15.png Pinkie Pie reveals she knew Twilight was following her S1E15.png Twilight "Why didn't you tell me?" S1E15.png Twilight wincing and gritting her teeth S1E15.png Pinkie Pie "That would've spoiled the secret" S1E15.png Spike asks Pinkie if her tail is still twitching S1E15.png 히드라의 공격! Pinkie Pie's mane twitching S1E15.png Spike and Applejack discussing possibilities about Fluttershy's fate S01E15.png Spike being cute S01E15.png Spike believes Fluttershy spontaneously exploded S01E15.png Spike emphasizes his explosion theory S01E15.png Pinkie Pie suggests a second spontaneous explosion S01E15.png Applejack dismisses Pinkie Pie's and Spike's explosion theories S01E15.png FlusteredPinkie S01E15.png Froggy Bottom S1E15.png Fluttershy setting some frogs go S1E15.png Spike hugging Fluttershy S1E15.png Behind you Twilight S1E15.png The Hydra S1E15.png Three hydra heads roar as the fourth is left confused S01E15.png Twilight discovers a Hydra behind her S1E15.png Pinkie Pie looks at the Hydra coming out of the swamp S1E15.png Pinkie Pie funny S1E15.png Fluttershy apologizing to the frog as they run away from the hydra S1E15.png Spike in mud S01E15.png Twilight and others run from the hydra S01E15.png Pinkie Pie shaking as she trots S1E15.png Fluttershy worried S1E15.png Applejack next to a cliff S1E15.png Pinkie Pie walks off the cliff S1E15.png The friends watch Twilight confuse the hydra S1E15.png Pinkie Pie on the edge of a cliff S1E15.png Twilight landing on a bubble S01E15.png Twilight dizzy Applejack Fluttershy S1E15.png SuperHappyTwilight S01E15.png Spike's awkward smile S1E15.png Pinkie Pie about to shake again S01E15.png Twilight Not The Doozy S1E15.png Pinkie Pie That wasn't it S1E15.png Twilight starting to get very angry S1E15.png Twilight angry S1E15.png Spike Applejack & Pinkie Scared S1E15.png Singed Twilight Sparkle with Pinkie onlooking S1E15.png Twilight can't fight it S01E15.png Pinkie Pie undergoing swift changes S1E15.png Pinkie Pie starting to freak out S1E15.png Pinkie Pie puffing up S1E15.png Walk away S01E15.png 결말 Twilight writing to Celestia S1E15.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight with umbrella hats S1E15.png Pinkie Pie honking Twilight's nose S1E15.png Spike about to send a letter S1E15.png Spike looking up S1E15.png Celestia crashing down S1E15.png Princess Celestia S1E15.png Celestia taking the letter S1E15.png Celestia flying away S1E15.png en:Feeling Pinkie Keen/Gallery 분류:시즌1 에피소드 갤러리